Just a Day
by surforst
Summary: A story about a random day in the Kim Possible universe. Set after High School. [RI] Oneshot]


_"Normal is getting dressed in clothes that you buy for work, driving through traffic in a car that you are still paying for, in order to get to a job that you need so you can pay for the clothes, car and the house that you leave empty all day in order to afford to live in it."_

-- Ellen Goudman

**Just a Day**

I.

Kim groaned as she glanced towards the alarm clock blaring its annoying wake up call to the world. Muttering under her breath she reached out and slammed the off button on the annoying clock before rolling back over and staring at the ceiling. Images of sleeping in filled her mind as she enjoyed the gentle warmth of the covers but in the end her responsibilities won out. She paid for her classes she might as well attend them.

Yawning she rolled out of bed lightly landing on her feet as she glanced around her clean room. A sharp contrast to the one Ron kept in his own apartment and yet another bad habit of Ron's that Kim needed to fix. For once it was an issue she was unwilling to compromise on as opposed to some of the other habits that Ron had that she had come to accept during their time of dating. She smiled lightly at that thought admitting her mother had also predicted the same conclusion.

"Guess you can grow use to even the oddest things." She laughed slightly at that as she moved over to her dresser. Quickly changing out of her standard halter top and PJ bottoms she wore to bed she put on a gray sweat suit combo. Practical in every way and not the least bit attractive.

'Though Ron has disagreed with that point a few times.' Kim blushed at the memory of the last time she went jogging with Ron. Little had she known when they started dating just how much of a bad boy he could be.

After a quick series of stretches to loosen up Kim headed out of the house starting on her morning jog. Breathing in a lung full of fresh morning air she smiled before heading on her familiar path. Closing her eyes slightly she lifted her face enjoying the morning rays of sun that beamed down on her as she jogged at an easy pace. She never knew why Ron never liked to jog after all it was so relaxing. Just running by yourself early in the morning enjoying the feel of nature.

Looking back down she focused on the path ahead of her as she picked up the speed slightly wanting to break a sweat this morning. Ignoring the usual gathering of random runners and dog walkers she continued her pleasant jog. For Kim Possible this was a start to a good morning.

II.

'Stupid men creating stupid useless math. Why do I have to be bothered with this?' Kim scowled down at the test paper in front of her as she lightly scratched her head. She was having so much fun sitting in her Calc three class taking a test on a bright morning like this. Looking at the problem in front of her she muttered more vile threats against the male race and mathematicians in particular.

'Let's see the equations for plane n means I have to use both p zero and the plane perpendicular to it for this problem. Now how exactly did I do that again?' Kim closed her eyes again trying to recall back to the night before when she had stayed up late to study math after finishing up the two programming assignments she had due this day. She remembered Ron had come over that night, feeling lonely apparently, and had tried to relax her. The problem was that his form of relaxing had involved a very good neck massage and it was this image that Kim had currently in her head.

'Stupid Ron I just knew he was going to distract me for this test! Boy's probably still sleeping at the moment knowing him.' Growling Kim looked back down at the problem before putting her pen back to paper and attacking it. Years of martial arts was the only thing that ever helped her stay focus in her math classes and through sheer will power alone enabled her to solve most of the problems. She prayed to whatever heavenly being was currently in charge that she was using yet again the right formula.

It was almost a half hour later when Kim finally had solved each question to her satisfaction. Looking up she frowned when she realized yet again she was one of the last to be done but shrugged her shoulders. Better to take her time after all then risk being wrong. It was a quick walk down to the front and then out into freedom as she ran from that hellish math class. She'd had villains who had been less life threatening to her.

"Well that's done with now onto the next class and then the next class..." Kim sighed tugging on her jacket willing herself to face the rest of the day. It wasn't like she had anything better to do with Ron still asleep and having night classes to boot.

As she walked into the stairway down to the bottom floor she paused when she saw a couple of people talking there as they slowly walked down the stairs. Glancing to the side she saw no hope of pressing past the very large girl and she didn't like the look of the guy next to her. When he glanced back at Kim and leered her suspicions were confirmed. Sighing she turned around and went back the other way not feeling like waiting for the two to finally make it down the stairs.

III.

"Why can't this thing work? I turned it on didn't I?" Kim winced as she saw her professor yet again struggle with the computer he used for lectures. Her physics teacher was a nice man but he lacked any sense of computer know how at all. Despite this he insisted on using the machine at every lecture no matter what.

Glancing back down at her notes she idly started to copy the rough drafts over to the computer in preparation for her final notes. It was something she insisted on doing in order to make sure that all her notes were of the highest quality.

"I just don't get it!" Kim looked back up as her teacher turned towards the class his expression showing his frustration. "Is there anyone in the class who is a computer major?"

Kim glanced towards her side, seeing the students slump down into their chairs trying to avoid the stare of the teacher as he looked for a volunteer to help him out. Sighing Kim cursed yet again her natural tendency to help people as she raised her hand. "I'm a computer science major Mr. Quart."

"Excellent Ms. Possum. Now if you can kindly show me how to get this machine to work."

Kim nodded her head as she walked down to the front. Checking out her teacher's computer she noted it was one of the new Mac computers that the school had spent a fortune on buying for every single classroom. Shaking her head she looked at the monitor noting that everything looked normal. "What's the problem sir?"

"It won't bring up the usual log in screen I get with my computer at home. I can't see that nice little window icon that's always there and it worries me." Kim frowned as she looked up at her teacher realizing exactly what operating system he was really talking about.

"Sir you do realize you have a Mac right?"

Her teacher's worried expression caused Kim's head to start to pound again as she kept her fake smile plastered on her face. "Mac? Is that some sort of virus Ms. Chance?"

For once Kim was able to genuinely smile at that as she shrugged her shoulders. "Depends on your point of view I guess."

IV.

"So I was like 'please with that fashion sense you don't need to lecture me' and that woman freaked out. With that outfit on I would too." Kim murmured around the fork in her mouth as she listened to Bonnie and organized her Calculus note binder at the same time. She always did the same thing whenever she met with Bonnie for lunch at the local restaurant in the area.

Taking the fork out of her mouth she speared a rather tasty looking tomato slice in her lunch salad before looking back up at Bonnie. "You know she'll probably flunk you for that remark."

"Please Kim if I worried about grades I'd never have any fun."

"Like the time you blew off classes for a week to run up to Canada and celebrate your birthday." Kim munched down on the tomato as she carefully sketched out a graph from her draft notes over to the finalized version she was working on.

"Yeah that was a nice week and I made my man hit the high note on a few occasions." Kim flipped over the draft note as she finished on the graph prepared to start the next one when she noted that Bonnie had paused in her talking. Glancing up she saw Bonnie looking at her with that look again. "Honestly Kim what's the difference between that sheet of paper and the other one?"

"That's the final copy and that's the draft. What else would be the difference?" Kim frowned at her friend only to redden slightly when Bonnie started to laugh with youthful abandon.

It took a minute for the girl to calm down before she whipped the tears from her eyes and looked back at Kim. "Honestly K I though College would break you of that crazy habit or you'd at least learn to calm down after dating Ron. I guess your anal retentive style of note taking will never change."

Kim frowned as she glared at Bonnie. "And your careless studying habits won't ever change either. Excuse me for actually caring." Bonnie just smiled as Kim turned back towards her salad a little annoyed.

"Honestly that sidekick is too much of a loser to actually date Kim Possible. We both know she'll end up with Shego sometime soon." Kim glanced up looking to her side seeing two guys at the table next to her. Frowning she glanced back to her salad as Bonnie started to hum lightly.

"Yeah Ron's too much of a dork while Shego is hot and cool. It's a no brainer that she'll choose Shego sometime soon." Kim slammed her fork down having had enough as she looked right over at those two.

"Excuse me but that 'sidekick' has a name and Ron is no loser. I mean to even think I'd leave Ron for a woman like Shego is insane. She's mean, she smells like burnt rotten eggs, and she tries to kill me. I'd thank you both very much to leave me out of your sick fantasies and stop dissing my boyfriend." Kim smirked over at the two guys confident she had just won.

"Excuse me does this conversation involve you?"

"Yeah just leave us alone we don't criticize you after all. Besides how can you say we're not right? Where's your evidence?" Kim blinked before turning back to Bonnie who was just laughing that much harder.

"Shut it Bon-Bon."

"Alright K so you don't like that line of conversation." Kim glared slightly at her friend trying for the life of her to ignore the stares she was still getting from those two annoyances at the other table. "Here's something else I've been wondering?"

"What?" Kim angrily picked up her water drinking it as she looked around her daring anyone to further tick her off.

"When exactly are you going to let Stoppable make a homerun?" Kim's only response was to start choking on the very water she had been drinking.

V.

"Ms. Possible you're late!" Kim glanced up at the former mad scientist and now evil professor as he stood there gasping for breath at the front of the class.

"Dr. Lipsky class doesn't start for another ten minutes." Kim smiled sweetly over at the man who she had formerly called Drakken. After Shego had left him to get married the poor man had quickly put on hold his world conquering plans, for good reasons after all, and went back into teaching. It had surprised her to find out he actually had a Doctorate degree in computer science, along with degrees in several other fields, and even more shocking he was a good teacher.

"Well be that as it may I don't want any lip from you Ms. Possible. I get it enough from the other students who forget about the teacher student relationship. Is it so much to ask for people to remember the way things work?" Kim smiled as she continued to lay out her note taking material used to Drakken's rants at this point. "I mean if it isn't enough I get disrespected by my dog and hamster I then have to come into school and get disrespected by the students. Honestly how often do I have to stand for the whole 'are you blue today' cracks from the students? It angers me so!"

"Sorry to hear that Dr. Lipsky." Kim smiled as she brought her laptop out setting it besides both of her notebooks.

"Well yes I think we're all sorry to hear that. Anyway Ms. Possible did you get that list of recommendations about your last programming submission?"

Kim looked up a frown on her face as she ran through her head the emails she received. She knew Drakken liked to make sure she kept up in class, a surprise considering they used to be foes, and was always ready to provide advice. Honestly he had proved to be a better teacher then Wade whose class still caused nightmares for Kim.

Tapping her pen to her lip she brightened looking towards Drakken as she remembered the email. "The one where you ranted about cheerleaders programming and how I'm not all that?"

"Yes that one!"

"Yeah I got it. Thanks for the help."

VI.

Kim yawned as she looked up seeing Ron enter through the front door before turning back to the T.V. "Hey Ron."

"Kim? Mind telling me what you're doing watching my T.V. while I'm out?" Kim blinked sleepily as she unpaused the tape letting it start playing again. At the moment the blond haired girl on the screen was fighting a head of lettuce with a trout as a weapon.

"Wade got me hooked on this show from Japan about a guy who turns into a magical girl when he meets a rodent. Sadly my T.V. is way too small to fully enjoy the experience so I brought the tapes over to your place. You don't mind right?" She waved her hand in his direction as she said this not wanting to miss the epic battle.

"My bon-diggity girlfriend sneaking into my apartment? Naw who could mind?" Kim smiled as Ron sat down next to her with a soda in one hand and a bag of chips in the other.

"That's the spirit!" Kim smiled as she leaned in against her boyfriend blinking happily. She always enjoyed the pleasant feeling and would take any opportunity to lean into the boy. Much to her father's shock and horror during the holidays.

"Stressful day?"

"Yeah Math test, Macs, crazy fans, and Drakken started cackling when he handed out the latest assignment again. He might be the best programming teacher I've had yet but the man takes too much joy in giving us homework." Kim reached over and grabbed a chip still enjoying the girl's use of the magical blunt instrument to beat back the relentless assaults of the trout wielding lettuce. "All in all it's been a pretty normal school day actually. You?"

"Can't complain." Kim grinned as she popped the chip in her mouth. As she chewed she felt her boyfriend shift his weight and let out a groan of annoyance when she was forced to sit back up. Before she could issue a complaint though she felt two strong hands gently grip her shoulder and start giving her a neck massage.

"Hm...that's nice. Little harder. Harder Ron." Kim moaned in contentment enjoying the feeling of Ron's gentle but firm massage. She was in fact enjoying it so much she failed to notice the slight cough from Ron or his bright red face.

It was in this general comfortable manner the two young adults spent the next couple of hours just watching television before Kim finally went home. Home to study and wake up in order to repeat her day yet again.

VII.

Monty growled slightly as he trudged through the frozen snow his breath snatched away from him by the freezing wind. His hands nervously twitched as he walked straining towards the pocket containing his medication but ever resisting he walked on ignoring his need to deaden the pain. He could not afford to turn himself into a raven lunatic at this moment. Not until he got to his objective and set his plan into motion. Then he could perhaps deaden the pain for a short while.

He blinked past the blinding wind as he finally came to a stop seeing his destination in front of him. Before him stood the simple side of a sheer ice wall with nothing noticeable at all about it. Something told him though this was the spot. Reaching out he stroked the strange shield attached to his arm gently caressing the howling monkey face emblazoned on its front. "Is this the place?"

'Yes master.' Monty smiled before walking up to the ice wall. Glancing around he frowned contemplating best how to get inside. Monty knew there would be no entrance for when the structure had originally been created this land had yet to know the icy embrace of eternal winter. No if he wanted to get inside he'd have to make a way.

Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a simple looking pebble which he placed on the side of the ice wall. Gently stroking it he made his desire clear. "Clear my way."

Stepping back he watched as the artifact did its work as it had been designed to do many ages ago. It mattered not to it whether it cleared through plant life, stone, water, or ice. Nothing would stop its progress. Silently it bore an entrance.

Stamping his feet Monty started forward again following the stone. He did not know how long he traveled before he finally came to the large stone door with the pebble now firmly planted in the middle. Stepping forward he raised the shield before the door smiling as it opened before him.

'Master is this wise?'

"It will bring him to me and it will decide things once and for all." Monty started forward once more walking through the massive stone structure. Making his way he noted that the walls themselves bore no images and no decoration. Just a plain room. It suited the place.

'We are here.' Monty smiled at this simple statement as he finally saw the single fountain that occupied this large room. It did not dominant the structure in anyway and if he was forced to say his true opinion he could not help but feel it was out of place. It was though the only reason why this place had been created.

"Can you work it?"

'Yes. Do you wish me to?'

"Not yet. He still does not have enough to lose." Monty gently stroked the shield at this as he smiled at the simple looking stone fountain. "When he does I will come for him."

'No good will come of this master.'

"I know."

'Once you set down this path you will be damned. Are you sure Master?'

"I will have my revenge. Against him. Let Stoppable see if he can stop me that is all I'm willing to give him. If Stoppable fails him then I will take from him what he toke from me."

'So be it.' Monty stared at the fountain as the voice lapsed into silence no longer willing to speak to him. In this he was truly alone. Blinking he reached into his pocket grabbing his medication so he could dull the pain. For a short while he would indulge himself with the blessed fog.

VIII.

Yori sat silently watching her master as he sat in mediation. Sensei as always remained in quite serenity never moving. It was therefore a shock to Yori when her master's eyes snapped open in shock staring directly at her. "I fear we may be too late Yori."

"Sensei?" Yori nervously chewed her lips as her master spun around suddenly in nervous agitation. Reaching up he grabbed the remote, his hand clearly shaking, before turning on the television. On the screen she blinked when she saw a girl in a short skit running before a large giant crab.

"So I am in time. I fear I had forgotten." Yori in her utter shock actually lost her balance, despite sitting, and feel over to her side just staring at her master. The usually serious man was now intently watching the dumbest show she had ever seen.

It was a simple program as were most shows designed to attract a male audience. Its premise was simple, take a young college cheerleader and team her up with a hot female sidekick. Then let them fight super villains using both martial arts, usually in short skits or tight shorts, and occasionally in giant robots. She also remembered they added in a dorky young male who spent the entire show screaming as villains tried to kill him or being oblivious to the advances of the female sidekick. To make the show even more disgusting was the fact that the female hero was his childhood friend and quite clearly in love with him. All in all it was a sickening display of stupidity.

"Sensei I can not believe you watch this show!"

"Why young one would you doubt what you see before you?" Yori blinked trying to process that comment before shaking it off.

"I mean no disrespect Sensei but the program is far below the standards I would expect from you."

"That is because you don't see."

"What? I see fine."

"You only think you see young one but you refuse to truly see. Just at the mushroom at first glance looks inedible so do other things in this life. What if I told you this program teaches valuable lessons in friendship and bravery? Would you still mock it? Does the lesson always have to be formal? Can not a student learn better from something as mindlessly entertaining as this if they only look beyond the fake monsters?"

Yori opened her mouth and closed it realizing the error of her ways. She had judged the show on appearance only and had ignored her master's advice to look beyond. "I am sorry Sensei I will try to see next time more clearly."

"That is good Yori. By the way what do I have on my 'to do list'?"

Yori reached over grabbing the list in question and scanning it. Only one item remained undone on the list. "To start training Stoppable-san Sensei."

"Hm...well we'll have to get to that later then. For today I feel we have done enough. Now let us enjoy the valuable lessons we can learn from this."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Yep felt like writing this story and I did. Anyway sorry for the lack of updates I've been sick recently and had homework pile up. Anyway just a few comments about the story.

Yes it takes place in the RI universe. Yes every part fits. There done. If your find something odd then just go back and reread some of my older stories. Failing that just assume that it will be explained later. See easy isn't it? Anyway I felt like going back and doing the old crazy sensei jokes. Is there a valuable lesson in the show Sensei watches? You be the judge. As for the Monkey Fist bit again it fits with an older story. As for Kim being a computer science major it was a joke I started with Zaratan, one comment actually, and I just took off with it. I like the idea and I'm the author. Until the creators set down an actual major for her time in college I'm good. Good bless disorganized shows.

Anyway what's coming up you might ask. Well I'm working on a collaborative story with another author which I hope to get done soon. I'm also writing a story about a toaster and it is not a comedy by the way in case you were wondering. Well that sums up works in progress. Here's hoping I get them done sometime soon.

Anyway as always if you liked the story review and if you review you'll also get back a reply. What more could you possibly want?

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
